


Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 1

by Orangebubble



Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Glory Hole, Hank is frustrating Connor, Kinktober, M/M, Or Is It?, Sexual Frustration, Tagging as I go, Unrequited Love, because he is blind to his advances, don't have a beta, we die like man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: This is my Kinktober of 2020 try, Day 1!This is what will happen on Day 1:a.)  Sexual Frustration - Hank/Con, Con/Strangers
Relationships: Conner/Strangers, Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> See the end note for more explanation how this all will work!  
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Connor is frustrated by Hank not seeing that he wants him. So he goes and gets his needs meet else where, till Hank gets it.

Being a deviant was many things. Emotions were difficult at first, but you learned with time how to manage them. And you learned which to hate and to avoid at any cost. Frustration was one of them for Connor, being it from a case that rolled into a dead end or a social interaction that didn’t play out as it should have.

Sexual Frustration on the other hand was much, much more worse. 

And he had tried anything! ANYTHING! To get out of it. 

But Hank, this big lug of a human, was still completely oblivious to his advances! 

He had followed any advice the internet offered! Clothes, body languages, flirting, gifts! 

Did he have to walk up to Hank, sit down on his lap and ask him in front of the whole precinct to get his dick?!?

Connor let out a frustrated huff on this thought.

No even this way Hank wouldn’t properly get it and he could spare himself of that embarrassment! Nines and Gavin would let him never live it down!

Taking the next turn he moved a little faster, when he caught the first neon letters of his destination.

**"Black Hole"**

Was a small but popular bar in the middle of Detroit, android friendly and clean. And it offered a very special service that he took use of more often than not. Especially on days, when a new tactic had failed and he still could hear Nines chuckle in his head. His toys, fingers and preconstructed fantasies were not enough. 

Ignoring any thoughts of his brother and the fact that he at least got some game, which is how he marked up Gavin, he made his way swiftly inside. Nodding at the bouncer and barkeeper, who knew of him as a returning customer, he made his way to the small hallway that led deeper into the building. 

Entering a bigger room with more doors, he finds an unoccupied room quickly. The clock in his HUD told him that he had good 20 minutes left, before anything started, so he made quick work with his cloth. Folding them neatly and setting them down on the offered stool in the corner of the small room.

Completely naked, he laid down on the offered padded cot and brought his lower body, through the cut out in the wall, his feet dangling outside. He would need help to get his ankles in the shackles attached to the wall outside. 

Making himself comfortable he waited for the telltale footsteps of one of the helpers and he hadn’t to wait long. Somebody came in the outer room and made his way around, stopping each time to help a patrician of the evening. 

Connor heard a knock against his wall, a polite gesture before the person touched him, and he nodded even if the other couldn’t see. So he helpfully raised his legs for the other, to make it easier to put his ankles in the shackles, spreading his legs open in invitation. 

The deed done the person left for the booth next to Connor, but he wasn’t really paying attention, and could already feel how his cock started to fill out, his body introducing his sexual software, with the knowledge that he would soon get the thing he so desperately sought.

He could feel his hole getting wet, lubing itself up and stopped himself in the desire to stuff it full with some of his fingers, he had others do that soon.

Not even finishing the last thought, he heard another loud knock, telling him that it started now. Moving a little around and laying his hands neatly on his naked stomach he waited in anticipation. 

And he didn’t need to wait long. Noises of people talking and heavy steps soon filled his ears. People praising the selection of the evening, zippers being open, pants pulled down and steps coming closer to the wall.

A rough hand touched his right leg, moving down the muscle in it, he shivered.

“Would you look at this tasty snack.” 

It was good that he shut down his pre-construction software, either way his system would have analysed the oily voice and given him a whole summary of the person. He didn’t need that.

The hand moved lower, coming to stop at his now dripping hole.

“And already prepared. Tasty indeed.” 

Connor would have rolled his eyes at this, but the man decided to push a finger into him, making him whimper. 

“Sucking me right in. Such an eager boy. Best to not let you wait, huh?” _Yes, please.  
_  
It was not liked when he talked, beside obscene words that spurred the other on. It destroyed the illusion. 

Probing fingers left him and he was about to lament their loss, when a hard cock was pushed in. He moaned loudly. Yes, that was why he was here. 

The stranger started a hard and fast rhythm with the first trust and Connor keened into it, moving with him as good as he could with his legs bound. 

He could already feel the frustration of the day being swept away, with any hard trust and filthy word out of the others mouth. It would get better with any new cock he would take, that would fill him up and bring him to completion. 

Making him forget, even if behind his closed eyes he had a picture of Hank, saying his name like a mantra in his thoughts.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> here is my try on this year Kinktober! The summary looks a little confusing, but hear me out!
> 
> I have for each day prompts from a.) to t.), which means 20 per day. This is a little much to write of course, but the prompts just started to pile up over the last year and I wanna write them all ^^'. 
> 
> So I will post each day to have the days and do the challenge, and will end the others overtime, adding them as I write, hopefully till end of this year! That's the aim at least.
> 
> I hope you have the most of fun with this, like I had and have!
> 
> If you wanna know more and say hi, you can find me on twitter @Orangebubble 37


End file.
